In the car
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: Dean et Sam, perdus au milieu de nul part en plein orage, devront survivre dans l'impala avec une seule couverture et des vêtements mouillés. Saison 1, épisode inexistant. Disont celui qui suit le sixième, mais avant le septième. WINCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Épisode: **1X06.5, No title

**Titre:** In the car

**Rated: **M, ****Wincest

**Autres informations utiles:** L'histoire se passe après l'épisode 6 de la saison 1 sans prendre compte de la fic que j'ai déja écrite sur Skin. Court résumé? D'accord. Alors que Sam et Dean ont quitté la ville, ils se perdent dans un trou perdu et doiven

Bonne lecture!

**00oo00oo00**

Dean embarqua dans sa voiture en courant et claqua la portière.

-Roule bordel!

Sam sursauta en l'entendant hurler et démarra la voiture. Derrière eux s'éloignait le stationnement pendant que la vieille voiture quittait l'hôtel de campagne pour l'autoroute.

-Putain Dean, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais.

-Oh ça va, pas la peine de grogner.

-Hé! Il est minuit et quart. Je suis crevé et on est perdu au milieu de nulle part.

-On n'est pas perdu, on est encore au États-Unis.

-Rien à foutre. On est perdu. Et là on trouve enfin un endroit où dormir et toi tu fiches encore tout en l'air!

-Désolé, je suis allé prendre un verre et …

-Tu étais censé aller voir s'il y avait une chambre de libre pauvre con. Pas de te prendre un verre et flirter avec une blonde aux gros seins!

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-J'ai vu un panneau avec ma tronche de recherché dessus. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas encore tout enlevé depuis ma… mort. Alors il va falloir rester loin des hôtels pendant un moment.

-Eh merde!

-Ouais merde. Maintenant je vais devoir changer de visage.

-Déjà qu'il est très beau.

-Quoi?

-Rien.

-Tu me trouves beau Sam?

-Je n'ai pas le droit?

-Ben, c'est un peu bizarre.

-Eh! Pas de sous-entendus stupides. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un mec que je ne dois pas savoir avouer qu'un autre mec peut être beau, pauvre naze. En plus tu es mon frère!

-D'accord. Dans ce cas je peux le dire. Sam, t'es vachement bien foutu.

-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, mais pas besoin d'être vulgaire. Et ça ne règle pas le problème d'où est-ce que je vais dormir, merde!

-T'as qu'à te ranger au bord de la route et on dormira dans la voiture.

-Tu te rends compte de l'essence que ça va gaspiller?

-On pourrait dormir à la belle étoile devant un beau feu de camps.

-Dean, tu le fais exprès ou est-ce que tu es vraiment con?

-Pourquoi?

-IL PLEUT!, hurla Sam en désignant l'orage qui secouait la voiture.

-Et alors?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Tu sais Sam, on n'a qu'à baisser nos sièges et dormir comme ça dans la voiture.

-Mais…

-Et pour l'essence on peut couper le moteur et prendre les couvertures dans le coffre pour ne pas crever de froid.

-Bordel. Je te hais Dean. Il y a un gros orage dehors!

-Hahaha, c'est ça oui.

Dean ouvrit la portière et se jeta dans l'orage pour aller chercher les couvertures avant de revenir tremper.

-Eh merde, grogna l'aîné des deux frères en se déshabillant. Tu as raison, il pleut en chien!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore?, demanda Sam en s'emparant des couvertures.

-J'essaie de ne pas me prendre une grippe.

-En te mettant à poil dans une voiture garé sur le bord de l'autoroute?

-Je ne suis pas à poil!

-Oh, excuse-moi. J'avais oublié qu'un boxer faisait toute la différence!

-Essai de baiser une fille en culotte. Tu vas voir que ça fait une différence.

-Oh ta gueule, bitch. Il ne t'arrive jamais de penser à autre chose?

-Bien sûr que si!

-Ouais je te crois. Tu peux être tellement étourdi!

-Eh! Au cas où tu l'avais pas vu, je me suis pris un boxer de rechange!, continua Dean en enlevant son sous-vêtement.

-WOW! Tu pourrais au moins te cacher et ne pas coller ton cul dans la vitre!

-Hey, relax. Il n'y a personne sur la route et ils ne pourraient pas nous voir avec toute cette pluie.

-Pff.

Dean se changea de boxer pendant que Sam se mettait en pantalon pour être plus confortable en dormant. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de régler la question des vêtements survint un problème plus important. Les couvertures. Dean coupa le moteur et prit celle qu'il allait prendre pour survivre au froid. En fait, il prit la seule qu'il y avait.

-Euh, Dean?

-Quoi?

-Moi je dors avec quoi?

-L'autre couverture.

-Il n'y en a pas d'autre.

-Alors va-t'en chercher une.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai plus mes souliers et plus de t-shirt.

-Et moi je suis en boxer. C'est beaucoup plus facile pour toi de te rhabiller et sortir t'en prendre une.

-Pour être tremper et devoir me changer en faisait un show comme toi tout à l'heure? Pas question.

-Alors on fait comment monsieur il y est hors de question de me mouiller?

-On partage?

-Bien sûr! Une heure tu prends la couverture pendant que l'autre se les gèle et on alterne comme ça durant toute la nuit sans jamais pouvoir dormir? Tant qu'à y être on continu de rouler!

-Non surtout pas! Je suis trop crever et toi aussi. En plus la route est glissante.

-Alors on fait quoi?

Sam coucha son siège et observa l'espace qu'il y avait.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait tenir là à deux?

-Peut-être.

Dean se leva et vint se mettre à côté de Sam.

-Ce n'est pas le luxe, mais si on reste chacun sur le côté on devrait pouvoir dormir.

-Ouais, avoua Sam. Je vais juste être écrasé contre la portière.

-Tais-toi et couches-toi. J'aimerais dormir un peu.

Ils s'installèrent donc pour dormir, Dean couché vers le côté passager avec le dos lové contre le torse de Sam qui avait le dos collé contre la portière. L'aîné des Winchester prit sa part de la couverture et Sam glissa la sienne entre son dos nu et le métal froid de la voiture. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, mais Dean sentit finalement en bras enserrer sa taille.

-Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Désolé, il était écrasé entre ton dos et mon ventre. Ce n'était pas très confortable.

-D'accord. Tu peux le laisser là.

Le silence revint un instant avant que Dean n'ouvre la bouche.

-C'est étrange. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui suis dans tes bras? J'ai l'impression d'être une fille. D'habitude c'est moi qui les tien comme ça.

-Dean. Premièrement, je suis le plus grand il est donc logique que ce soit moi derrière, et deuxièmement ne compare pas notre position à celles que tu prends avec tes conquêtes. C'est très troublant.

-Hey, Sammy je suis en boxer contre toi dans une voiture. Tu veux que je compare ça à quoi?

-À rien d'accord? C'est comparable à rien. Maintenant tais-toi et dors.

Nouveau silence. Pas trop confortable, Dean se releva un moment.

-Mais arrête de bouger bon sens!

-Désolé, je n'arrive pas à dormir sans oreiller. J'essaie d'attraper mon t-shirt pour dormir dessus, expliqua Dean.

-Mais il est trempé! Prends-le mien, il est proche de ton sac.

-Ok!

Dean chercha un moment et l'attrapa. Il le mit en dessous de sa tête, le plaça comme il faut et se recoucha. Autre moment de silence. Agacé d'avoir les fesses coincées contre la portière, Sam remua doucement les hanches pour s'éloigner de la voiture.

-Euh, Sammy. Ce n'est pas très agréable de sentir ta… Tes bijoux de famille sur mon cul.

-Pas de ma faute si t'es en boxer.

-Ça t'excite?

-Non! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu penses qu'à ça. C'est toi qui te fais des images. Moi je voulais juste être confortable.

-Ta gueule.

-Quelle belle réplique! Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui est en boxer contre mon frère en me servant de son t-shirt comme oreiller comme une pauvre fille en manque de son chum.

Dean se retourna violemment pour répliquer, mais dans l'action, il se retrouva une cuisse entre les jambes de Sam et une main sur le torse de son frère. N'importe qui qui serait passé par là à l'instant n'aurait vu que deux hommes pratiquement nus et sur le point de baiser dans une voiture. D'ailleurs, c'est l'image qui vint en tête de Sam une fois la surprise passé. Dean vit son frère rougir et remarqua à son tour leur position oubliant complètement ce qu'il allait répliquer.

-Euh…

-C'est ce qu'on appelle une situation gênante, murmura Sam qui trouvait soudainement les lèvres de son frère drôlement attirante.

C'est la fatigue, songea-t-il en secouant la tête, mouvement qui retint l'attention de Dean. Les cheveux de Sam virevoltèrent doucement autour de ses joues rosies et Dean remarqua soudain à quel point son frère était sexy. Il se donna une claque mentale et décida de se recoucher, mais chemin faisant, son entrejambe se frotta contre celui de Sam qui se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de réagir et Dean s'en rendit bien compte. Revenu à leur position initiale, chacun évitant de toucher l'autre, les deux frères essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées en fusion. Ils étaient cent pour cent hétéro et surtout, SURTOUT, ils étaient frère. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir ce genre d'idées? Les minutes passaient et, cette fois, les deux frères étaient complètement réveillés. Dean pensa à se relever et reprendre la route, mais ses vêtements étaient mouillés et il était hors de question de conduire en boxer. En plus, il avait bien trop peur de se retourner et d'apercevoir Sam. En ce moment, son cerveau lui montrait trop d'image non catholique de lui et Sammy pour qu'il puisse lui faire face. Vraiment, il devait être vraiment fatigué. De son côté, Sam n'était guère mieux. Sa main coincé entre eux le démangeait et son cerveau produisait à s'en tuer des images qu'il ne voulait pas voir, mais qui l'excitait tout de même sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

-Dean?

Sa voix rauque les fit frissonner tous les deux

-Hum?

-Ma main est engourdie, est-ce que je peux la remettre sur toi?

-Euh oui, répondit Dean en empêchant son cerveau d'y voir un double sens.

Il ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de réagir en sentant la main de Sam se poser sous son nombril, juste avant la frontière de son boxer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et mordit un coin de la couverture pour se calmer. Il essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose pour le garder centré sur la réalité. La pluie contre le pare-brise, le vent sur les portières, le froid… EH MERDE LE FROID! Il le sentit soudainement et frissonna. Par réflexe il se replia un peu sur lui-même, mais n'en eu que plus les fesses contre l'érection de Sam. L'ÉRECTION DE SAM? Quand celui-ci sentit les fesses de son frère contre lui, il voulut reculer, mais il était déjà coincé sur la voiture et lui aussi avait froid. Inconsciemment, les deux frères se retrouvèrent donc complètement collés l'un contre l'autre sur un siège de voiture. Sam bougea un peu les hanches pour se remettre confortable, et Dean se sentit bander un peu plus. Ça en devenait si intense qu'il en avait presque mal, mais il ne pouvait pas se soulager là! Il voulut descendre sa main discrètement contre son entre-jambe, mais il rencontra celle de Sam qui était posé sur son ventre. Il se figea aussitôt et Sam se demanda pourquoi est-ce que Dean posait sa main sur la sienne dans un moment pareil où la tension était aussi palpable. Il voulut dégager sa main et la posa inconsciemment sur… l'érection de Dean. Aussitôt, la sienne se fit plus forte contre les fesses de Dean qui en réagit aussi. Foutu réaction en chaîne pesta l'aîné. C'était un de ses moments où l'on se rendait compte de plein de chose qui ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Il remarqua que Sam respirait lourdement dans son cou, l'odeur de son chandail dans ses narines, les muscles de son torse dans son dos. Pour Sam, c'était plutôt la douceur du dos de Dean sur son corps, ses cheveux chatouillant son menton et son jean qui paraissait soudain complètement insupportable. Et il ne pouvait même pas se tourner! Il crispa ses mains de désespoir en expirant lourdement. Eh merde, il avait oublié où était posé sa main. Il sentit Dean se tendre contre lui en serrant les dents.

-Saamm. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

En état de choc, le cadet des Winchester n'osait pas bouger. Ce fut donc Dean qui se retourna vers lui leur érection se frottant doucement dans le mouvement. Sam ne put retenir un gémissement et se tendit inconsciemment vers Dean. Aussitôt, celui-ci ni tint plus. Il descendit une main vers la ceinture de Sam et la défit. Il la mit sur le banc arrière de la voiture avec empressement en enleva le jean de son frère du mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré l'espace restreint. Sam sentit son frère se mettre à califourchon sur lui, tous deux en boxer respirant bruyamment dans une voiture au bord de l'autoroute. Sam se mit sur ses coudes et chercha les lèvres de Dean et, aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser avec passion. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? C'est mon frère! Cette pensée leur vint à tous les deux, mais elle fut vite mise de côté par la rencontre de leur langue. Dean descendit une main sur le torse de Sam et lui massa doucement les mamelons avant de descendre plus loin. Il entra une main dans le boxer de son frère à la recherche de ce qu'il voulait pour la première fois de sa vie. Un homme. Il sentit les mains de Sam retirer son boxer, alors il enleva celui de son frère aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent nu et en grand besoin de se soulager. Sam enserra la taille de Dean de ses jambes et se cambra en sentant l'érection de son frère contre ses fesses. Dean comprit l'invitation et le prépara un peu de ses doigts avant de le pénétrer très doucement. Sam gémit de douleur et Dean l'embrassa doucement pour essayer de lui faire oublier la douleur. Quand il sentit que son cadet était prêt, il commença de lent va et vient en grognant de plaisir. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Pareil pour Sam. Leur corps bougeant au même rythme, leur souffle bruyant et leurs gémissements de plaisir, tout ça lui faisait perdre la tête.

-Deaann… plus vite

Oh qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se faire prier. Le rythme reprit plus vite les faisait gémir de plus en plus fort. Les mains de Sam agrippaient désespérément le dos de son frère alors que leur bouche se dévorait. Un frisson les parcouru tous les deux et ils virent pratiquement en même temps et Dean se dégagea dans un dernier gémissement. Sam reprit Dean dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou. Un léger vent froid les fit frémir et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

-Dean, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

-Oh ta gueule et savoure l'instant avant que je ne me rende compte de la connerie qu'on vient de faire.

-Tu crois que c'était mal?

-Quelque chose d'aussi bon? C'est sûr!

À tous les deux, leur conscience criait «Inceste!». Sam soupira et enfuit sa tête dans les cheveux de son ainé.

-Mais c'était génial, murmura-t-il.

-Ouais.

Moment de silence…

-OMG!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean?

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis gay?

-Je ne crois pas. Après tout, on n'est pas normal.

-On est des Winchester…

-Et que dirait papa?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il est un Winchester aussi, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais baisé son frère.

-Ah parce que pour toi c'était une baise?

-Oh Sam, ta gueule, je ne veux pas y penser.

-Connard!

-Sam, pour moi ce n'était pas une baise d'accord?

-Hum…

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis crevé.

-Moi aussi, mais je sais pourquoi, répondit Sam. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pris mon pied comme ça!

-Moi non plus. En fait, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais pris comme ça. La preuve que ce n'était pas qu'une baise!

-Ouais, mais je crois qu'on devrait dormir là.

-Oui. Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit, Dean.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Au matin, ils ne s'aperçurent pas de la jeune fille au volant de sa voiture qui s'arrêta au bord de la route pour voir si tout allait bien et qui repartit déroutée avec son plus beau fantasme devant les yeux. Quand ils se réveillèrent, c'est dans un silence gêner et plein de souvenir qu'ils se rhabillèrent et qu'ils reprirent leur route en sachant bien que les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.

**00oo00oo00**

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, c'était super drôle. Enfin, c'est mon avis d'auteure avec trop d'orgueil. Une review pour m'aider à être encourager à écrire d'autres chefs d'œuvre?

Addicted


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode** : 1X06.5, No title

**Titre** : In the car, part two

**Rated: M**, Wincest

**Autres informations utiles:** C'est la suite du chapitre un, grosse nouvelle hein? XD J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont demandé une suite parce que je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire au départ. Merci Beaucoup à tout ceux aussi qui m'ont laissé une review. Ça fait toujours plaisir! Alors voilà, bonne lecture!

**00oo00oo00**

Le soleil se levait tranquillement à l'horizon, venant déposer ses rayons sur la douce et belle vision que contenait l'impala 67 garée sur le bord de l'autoroute. Sur le siège passager, Dean Winchester dormait à poings fermés dans les bras de son petit frère. Tous deux vêtus seulement d'une couverture, ils dormaient d'un sommeil sans rêve. Un rayon de soleil passa le pare-brise pour venir bruler l'œil de Sam.

-Ah putain!

Le cadet des Winchester se retourna sur lui-même avec une main sur son œil, mais alla s'écraser le nez contre la portière. Il retint un cri de douleur en hurlant dans sa tête tous les jurons qu'il connaissait. Tout en inspirant bruyamment pour enlever la douleur, il sentit quelque chose remuer sur lui et sursauta. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait nu dans l'impala? Il se retourna d'un bond et, quand il vit Dean tout aussi vêtu que lui, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en tête.

-Oh mon dieu…

Il se glissa doucement, sans réveiller son frère, sur le siège arrière tout en continuant de se répéter que c'était impossible. Il attrapa ses vêtements et sortit de la voiture le plus silencieusement possible en évitant de céder à la panique. Il n'avait aucune envie de gérer une crise avec son frère en étant nu. D'ailleurs, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Foutu évènements en chaîne. Il se coucha dans le gazon en bordure de la route, près du fossé, la face contre terre et martela du poing par terre comme un gamin de cinq ans qui fait une crise à sa mère.

-NOONN! Putain… C'est horrible, je suis un monstre! HAA! En plus j'ai mal au cul bordel de merde!

-Sam?

-HHAAAAA!

Dans la vitre de l'impala, Dean regardait son frère comme s'il était l'homme le plus con du monde.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller? Et toi, comment tu fais pour être si calme! HEIN?

-Chut, Sammy. Ne crie pas. J'ai un mal de tête affreux. Toi tu pourrais te calmer et m'expliquer ce que je fais nu dans ma voiture?

-Quoi? Tu ne te souviens de rien?

-Euh… je me souviens être entré dans la voiture après avoir été boire quelques verres à l'hôtel… sinon… c'est assez flou. Je me souviens qu'il pleuvait. Beaucoup. Et c'est tout.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre?

-Non. c'est le vide. Ça devait être assez fort comme breuvage… Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Euh… on roulait et puis il y a eu un bruit bizarre. Tu es sorti voir ce qu'il se passait, mais tu devais être trop saoul et tu t'es évanoui. Comme t'es vêtements étaient trempés, je te les ai enlevé et je t'ai couché sur le siège avec une couverture…

-Tu m'as déshabillé?

-Euh… quelque chose comme ça, répondit innocemment Sam en revoyant des flashs de sa soirée de la veille.

-Et c'était quoi le bruit finalement?

-Euh… une roche sur le capot?

Dean regarda Sam avec étonnement.

-Je suis sorti de ma voiture pour une roche sur le capot?

-Tu devais être très saoul pour avoir fait ça, hein?

-Ouais vraiment. Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état?

- Non, j'ai juste mal dormit.

- Hum...Bon, j'ai faim moi. On trouve un hôtel loin d'ici?

-Hahaha oui…

Sam se releva en grimaçant de douleur, il avait vraiment mal au cul.

-Hey, vieux ça va?, s'inquiéta Dean. T'as l'air de d'être fait mettre vraiment dur!

Sam lui jeta un regard noir en s'empêchant d'hurler à son frère qu'il avait mis droit dans le mille, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

-Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça! Va plutôt me chercher des vêtements propres.

-Pff. Je ne suis pas ta bonne.

Il alla quand même chercher des vêtements propres pour eux deux et ils se changèrent à tour de rôle derrière la couverture et, par chance, personne ne passa sur la route.

-Sam?

-Hum?

-Pourquoi est-ce que mes vêtements sont lancés un peu partout dans la voiture?

-Euh, il y avait beaucoup de vent hier, ça a dû arriver quand j'ouvrais les portières.

-Hum, vieux t'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Tu es tout rouge.

-C'est que, il fait chaud, non?

-Non.

-Hahaha… Je crois que je vais m'étendre sur le siège arrière pendant que tu conduis.

-D'accord… et Sam?

-Quoi encore?

-Tu as baisé récemment?

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as un gros suçon dans le cou…

Sam porta une main apeuré à son cou, son visage exprimant toute l'horreur du monde. Dean éclata de rire et alla se mettre derrière le volant pendant que Sam se cachait derrière sous la couverture qui puait le sexe, remarqua-t-il. Ils arrivèrent finalement deux heures plus tard à une petite ville, trouvèrent un hôtel et, cette fois, ce fut Sam qui alla, avec difficulté, réserver la chambre. Pendant que Dean allait faire un peu de lavage dans une lingerie à côté, Sam alla prendre une douche. Il se lava longtemps dans une douche froide qui ne lui remit toutefois pas les idées en place. Il avait passé le matin à éviter que Dean ne s'approche de lui et il le suspectait de se douter de quelque chose.

-Sammy?

-Ha!

Dean entendit son frère tomber et se précipita dans la salle de bain en courant. Quand Sam le vit arriver il se recula en grognant de douleur dans le fond de la douche.

-N'APPROCHE PAS!

Dean stoppa net en le voyant ainsi, les jambes repliées sur lui-même et le visage effrayé.

-Euh, tu es sûr que ça va aller?

-Oui… merci.

-D'accord. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger.

Sam hocha la tête et vit avec soulagement son frère repartir. Il se releva difficilement, finit de se rincer et alla s'habiller dans la chambre. C'est seulement en s'asseyant sur son lit avec son ordinateur qu'il s'aperçu qu'il tremblait. Dean avait raison, il était vraiment sur les nerfs. Il soupira et commença à leur chercher une nouvelle chasse.

De son côté, Dean n'en menait pas large non plus. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Sammy. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état? Ça c'était probablement passé hier soir, mais il avait beau user de toutes ces forces, il ne se souvenait de rien et ça le frustrait. Il s'était juste réveiller avec l'impression d'avoir fait la baise de sa vie dans un doux et beau rêve avec une nana bien trop sexy. Il commanda le McDo et rentra finalement à l'hôtel en espérant que Sam allait bien.

-Je suis rentré!

Sam sursauta, une fois de plus, en entendant son frère.

-Bon sens, Sammy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Je ne sais pas… je ne me sens pas bien.

-Tu as mal dormi?

-Pas tant que ça, mais j'ai un mal de dos d'enfer!, répondit le cadet sans vraiment préciser où il avait vraiment mal.

-Laisse-moi regarder.

-Non!

Dean essayait tant bien que mal de s'approcher de son petit frère, mais ce dernier gigotait tellement pour l'éviter qu'il tomba du lit.

-Aïe! Putain!

Dean soupira et, finalement, perdit patience.

-MAIS BORDEL SAMMY, DIT-MOI TOUT DE SUITE CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ HIER SOIR!

Sam baissa la tête d'un air honteux et essaya de se relever. Dean eut pitié de le voir ainsi et le prit dans ses bras pour le coucher sur le lit. Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, il remonta le chandail de Sam dans son dos pour voir s'il avait des bleus ou encore une coupure. Rien, mais Sam semblait assez tendu sous ses mains. Il respirait lourdement et faisait bien attention à ce que les mains de Dean ne reste pas longtemps sur lui.

-Tu ne veux rien me dire? D'accord, mais je m'inquiète Sam.

-Alors arrête. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui en est sorti?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Dean.

-Tu sais quoi. Moi non plus, finissant-on là! Viens bouffer ta salade et regarde-moi manger mon hamburger dans un silence lourd de secret, ça va faire du bien à tout le monde!

Sam ne releva pas le sarcasme de son frère et alla s'asseoir à table pour manger sa salade. Quand il eut finit de manger, Dean alla prendre sa douche et Sam continua ses recherches. Dans la douche, Dean se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de shampoing et il avait vraiment, mais vraiment, envie de laver ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était drôlement amusé à le décoiffer cette nuit. Il ferma donc l'eau, se vêtu d'une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain.

-Sam?

Le cadet des deux frères se retourna et s'étouffa dans son coke en voyant Dean le corps dégoulinant et à moitié nu. Il se tourna aussitôt vers le mur, fit tomber une lampe sur son pied et hurla de douleur.

-BON DIEU DE MERDE!

-Sam? Je voulais juste du shampoing.

-Dans la petite pochette de la valise à côté du lit près de toi.

-C'est trop dur de me le donner?

-J'ai très mal figure-toi!

-Hahaha, on va juste avoir une lampe à rembourser. Ce n'est pas si grave.

-Je parlais de mon pied.

-Oh… tu veux un bisou?

-Va te faire foutre, contra Sam en essayant d'oublier ce qui lui venait en tête.

-Ouais c'est ça.

Dean soupira, agacé par l'attitude de son frère, prit le shampoing et retourna dans la douche. Il finit de se laver en ruminant de sombres pensées. Il était vraiment énervé par Sam, sincèrement. Il se comportait comme… comme… une fille qui venait de perdre sa virginité avec l'homme de sa vie et qui était dans sa phase gênée avec l'homme en question. Euh, ça voudrait dire qu'il avait couché avec Sam, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Toujours sans explication, Dean finit sa douche, ferma l'eau et s'habilla.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose?, demanda-t-il à Sam en entrant dans la chambre.

-Hum, pas grand-chose. Une histoire d'esprit vengeur dans le Minnesota, un enlèvement mystérieux à Dallas et c'est à peu près ça.

-Tu veux prendre lequel?

-Dean, peut-importe ce que je vais dire tu vas prendre le contraire. Je te connais.

-Si tu le dis. On va prendre l'enlèvement. Je propose qu'on parte demain matin. J'ai besoin d'aller prendre un peu l'air aujourd'hui.

-Non Dean! Tu sais que tu ne peux pas sortir!

-Pourquoi? À cause de ce crétin de shape-shifter?

-Exactement.

-Je hais ce fils de pute.

-Moi aussi Dean.

«À cause de lui, j'ai fichu ma vie en l'air».

-Alors tu proposes que je fasse quoi?

-Que tu attendes ici.

-Pour te voir m'éviter comme la peste? Non merci!

-Je ne t'évite pas comme la peste, rétorqua Sam en sachant très bien qu'il mentait.

-Ha non? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te pousses quand je m'approche?, demanda Dean en approchant doucement de Sam qui se poussait de plus en plus vers le lit sans le savoir, Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi tendu quand je te touche?

-Dean recule, haleta Sam.

-Pourquoi? Tu sais très bien que je déteste ne pas savoir quelque chose! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait hier soir?

Sam rougit considérablement en détourna le regard ce qui inquiéta encore plus Dean. L'avait-il battu? C'était pour ça qu'il avait aussi mal partout et qu'il avait aussi peur à son approche? Oh mon dieu, ça devait être ça.

-Merde… Sam je suis affreusement désolé si je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne voulais pas, d'accord!

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-De ce que je t'ai fait hier soir. Est-ce que j'ai cogné fort?

-Assez, marmonna Sam en pensant à la douleur dans son dos en ce moment sans comprendre ce que son frère voulait dire.

-Oh Sammy, je suis tellement désolé!, se tortura Dean en se relevant du lit, C'est affreux!

-Arrête Dean, ce n'était pas si mal que ça!

-QUOI? Je t'ai battu Sam et tu dis que ce n'était pas si mal que ça?

-Battu? Tu ne m'as pas battu Dean, c'était plutôt le contraire! Minute, alors tu ne te souviens vraiment pas?

Sam regardait Dean d'un air totalement attristé alors que celui-ci était complètement perdu.

-Je ne comprends pas Sam…

-Tu avais dit que tu n'avais jamais pris ton pied comme ça, chuchota Sam en inspirant profondément pour ne pas pleurer.

-Hein? Sérieusement Sam, je dois comprendre parce que là je me torture l'esprit avec des idées bizarres.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir? Tu veux vraiment savoir la connerie qu'on a faite?

-On a fait beaucoup de connerie.

-Jamais comme celle-là!

-Tu m'inquiètes Sam et arrête de me faire attendre! Crache le morceau!

-On a couché ensemble.

-Elle est presque drôle…

Dean attendit impatiemment que Sam se mette à crier poisson d'avril, mais il n'eut droit qu'à un regard blessé.

-On a vraiment… Oh mon dieu.

-J'avais peur que tu réagisses comme ça…

-C'ets moi qui t'as fait ce suçon?

-OUI

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand?

-Jamais! Non mais ça ne se dit pas! En plus on est deux gars!

-Sam, qui a mis qui?

-J'ai mal au cul ça te suffit? Et pourquoi tu demandes ça?

Devant l'air complètement choqué de Sam, Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et alla s'asseoir à côté de son petit frère.

-Sérieusement Sam… comment ça s'est passé?

-Eh bien, on a dut quitter l'hôtel à cause de ta tronche de recherché et on a dû arrêter sur le bord de l'autoroute parce qu'on était trop fatigué. Ensuite, tu es allé chercher…

-Une couverture dans le coffre? Oui, je me souviens un peu de ça. Il pleuvait très fort non?

-Ouais. Quand tu es rentré dans la voiture t'es vêtements étaient trempés alors tu t'es mis en boxer.

-Ah oui! Tu m'as fait un sermon sur ne pas coller son cul dans une vitre!

Sam sourit et baissa la tête vers ses mains croisées. À côté de lui, Dean commençait peu à peu à se rappeler de leur soirée.

-Sam?

-Quoi?

-Je crois que je me rappelle de tout, jusqu'aux plus petits détails.

-Est-ce que tu es saoul, là?

-Non pourquoi?

-Dean embrasse-moi!

-Ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Viens là Sammy.

Quelque peu réticent, Sam s'avança vers Dean qui entreprit de lui dévorer la bouche avec passion. Oui, il se souvenait de tout. De la peau douce de son frère sous ses mains, de ses lèvres sur son corps

-Dean?

-Hum?

-Jure-moi que tu ne m'oublieras jamais.

-Je te le jure Sammy!

L'aîné fit basculer son petit frère sur le dos en glissa une main sous son chandail à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

-Dean, il serait mieux d'attendre que je sois remis de notre dernière expérience…

-D'accord.

Ils restèrent donc ainsi, blotti l'un contre l'autre dans une union parfaite.

-Je crois que je t'aime Dean.

-Je t'aime aussi Sam et crois-moi. Tu es le seul à qui j'ai dit ces mots avec sincérité dans ma vie.

-Je te crois Dean.

-Et Jessica?

-Elle n'est plus là, Dean.

-Alors quand je ne serai plus là tu vas me remplacer aussi vite?

-Bien sûr que non! Dean, tu es la personne qui a toujours été là pour moi. Tu t'es toujours assuré que j'aille bien et tu encore là avec moi en ce moment. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ne pas t'aimer.

-C'est réciproque Sammy.

Ils se turent et restèrent là à écouter le silence qui leur contait leur histoire par les méandres de leurs souvenirs alors qu'ils priaient intérieurement pour ne plus jamais être séparé.

THE END (pour de vrai là)

00oo00oo00

Alors, vous avez aimé? Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi drôle que le premier chapitre, mais ils sont tellement mignons vous ne trouvez pas?

Addicted


End file.
